Light fixtures come in a variety of shapes and sizes. A typical light fixture may have a plurality of arms attached to and extending from a base. Manufacturers may preassemble the arms to the base prior to shipping. By doing so, manufacturers relieve the buyer and/or the installer of some of the burden of assembling the light fixture prior to installation.
Pre-assembling the light fixture, however, often results in the light fixture occupying an undesirably large amount of packaging space. To alleviate this undesirable effect, manufacturers have designed light fixtures with assembled arms that can be arranged to reduce packaging volume (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,619). Because the arms are arranged to reduce packaging volume, however, some portions of the light fixture may not be able to be pre-assembled. For example, light fixtures of this style may include an external support, e.g. a ring support screwed to the arms, that provides stability to the assembled fixture. Prior to use, the installer or end-user may have to install the external support, typically using attachment devices such as screws.